Moana
1= |-| 2= 'Moana '''is the titular protagonist of the 2016 animated movie ''Moana. Background Moana was born in the village on Motunui, and is the daughter of the chief, Tui. Ever since she was little, she had an undying love for the ocean and sailing. Always in conflict with her dad, who forbade anyone from going beyond the reef, she originally tried to force herself to become a good chief. But after the darkness spread onto her island, as well as her grandma dying, Moana finally boarded a boat and sailed away. Her mission was to find Maui and restore the Heart of Tafiti. Abilities * '''Wayfinding: '''With Maui's aid, Moana eventually became a master sailor and wayfinder. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Although she can't directly control it, the Ocean seems to be on her side, helping her when needed. Equipment * '''Harpoon: '''Moana is a surprisingly skilled fighter with a fishing harpoon, using it as a weapon during the movie. * '''Voyaging Boat: '''Moana's source of transportation is a voyaging boat, in which she is an expert at sailing. Feats Strength * Brokea wooden plank by using an oar to smash a coconut-like creature through it. * Tipped over a statue of Maui using the wall as leverage against the top of the statue. * Used a rock/piece of coral to break coral that her foot had gotten caught in. ** Worth noting, Moana was underwater and panicking at the time. * Hit Maui with an oar hard enough to wind him. * Punched Maui hard enough to apparently make him feel it. Speed * Grabbed a rope arrow, jumped off of a bouncy surface, threw the arrow hard enough to embed it deep enough in the mast of a boat to support her weight (also counts as a strength feat) and then, while still falling in mid-air, caught the oar on top of the rope and rappeled down to the boat. * Leaped from a falling statue into a narrow ceiling crevice which she caught herself by extending her body to both ends of the walls and then slowly climbed upward out of the crevice. * Caught up to Maui after he climbed a considerable rock wall without him noticing. * Ascended a ladder fairly quickly. Durability * Not only survived a painful-looking fall, but showed no visible injury or even pain after getting up. ** Even Maui assumed it killed her. * Fell down a massive drop into water with no damage. * Got pummeled by the waves into a coral reef. * Leaped off a cliff to Maui, only to come a few inches short in her jump and belly flop into the water, yet she was fine. Skill * Is a master wayfinder. * Helped trick Tomotoa by convincing him to sing about himself. * Figured out that Te Kā was actually Te Fiti. Weaknesses * '''Average Durability: '''Moana only has an average human durability. * '''Limited Water Manipulation: '''Moana cannot get help from any water other than the ocean, which only helps when it wants to.Category:Television programming blocks Category:Moana Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Scaredy Squirrel Category:Pure Good